Sleepy
Sleepy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Sleepy played Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Baymax the Robot He is a donkey. Portrayals: *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Schroeder. *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Friar Tuck. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Wilbur. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Ludwig Von Drake. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Melman the Giraffe. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Wally Gator. *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Gobo Fraggle. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons, he is played by Huckleberry Hound. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men, he is played by XR. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes, he is played by Wasabi. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks, he is played by Speed. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Clam. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Bambi. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Lucky Jack. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends, he is played by Eeyore. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice, he is played by Bernard. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects, he is played by Edison. *In Lily White and the Seven Men, he is played by Merlin. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds, he is played by Panchito Pistoles. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Bugs Bunny. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals, he is played by The Pink Panther. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales, he is played by Archibald Asparagus. *In Linda White and the Seven Men, he is played by Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert). *In Megara White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Kaa. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men, he is played by Ichabod Crane. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots, he is played by Bender Bending Rodríguez. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears, he is played by Po the Panda. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles, he is played by Tick-Tock Crocodile. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys, he is played by Ferb Fletcher. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes, he is played by Luther. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men, he is played by Donald Trump. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Donkey. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends, he is played by Leap. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals, he is played by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *In Aka White and the Seven Men, he is played by Kristoff. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals, he is played by Iago. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Curious George. Gallery: Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2369.jpg Sleepy (7D).jpg Trivia *His, Bashful, Doc, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, and The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, The Sword in the Stone, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Humans